


Beginnings

by ReinyDay



Series: Omega Alpha (Digimon Series) [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digital Monsters X-Evolution
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Parenthood, Two Loving Dads are better than one, Two loving dads and one potential world crisis is a story, same-sex parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinyDay/pseuds/ReinyDay
Summary: Omegamon was speechless. No, more than that. He was shocked.Throughout his long and perilous life, he has seen many scenes. And from each, he had learned from them the most effective response to the situation. Charged by a Rhinomon? Somersault away from the beast. Paralysed by Piccolomon? Reason with the pixie. Disrupting a dispute between two Royal Knights? One good stomp to alert his presence. But this… this was truly a sight to behold.





	Beginnings

Omegamon was speechless. No, more than that. He was shocked.

Throughout his long and perilous life, he has seen many scenes. And from each, he had learned from them the most effective response to the situation. Charged by a Rhinomon? Somersault away from the beast. Paralysed by Piccolomon? Reason with the pixie. Disrupting a dispute between two Royal Knights? One good stomp to alert his presence. But this… this was truly a sight to behold.

For when he entered through the doors of the shared living quarters of both himself and his other half, he did not expect to find said leader of the Royal Knights, still dressed in his armour, sleeping lazily on their bed, right beside a much smaller _digi-egg_.

So there he froze, between the doorway and the hallway for the longest minute, trying to analyse the new information and make sense of any reason for the scene before him. Obviously, the most significant object right now was the egg. Round and patterned with a familiar red triangle known to X-Antibody Carriers over the white shell. And judging from the small distance between the black knight and the object, it would mean the Aloof Hermit would’ve known of its presence.

Now the reason for the egg’s presence at all was a mystery still left in the air. Undoubtedly, Omegamon would reach the conclusion that it was indeed not… _theirs_. No, impossibly one parent’s or the other. So, a stray? But where and when would Alphamon might’ve picked it up? He did hope that nothing aside from security was held up within the headquarters. And last the white knight remembered, Alphamon had not left the estate for the longest time. And the fusion was certain he did not harbour any egg last they met, which was hours ago in the morning.

Unfortunately, while Omegamon continued his silent processing, he had left the door open far too long for any warm air to remain within the room, stirring the slumbering Mega-awake. Noticing movement from his partner,and finally breaking his gaze from the egg, he went ahead and closed the door behind him, moving towards the side of the bed closest to the egg.

With the black knight’s first sight being his mate upon awaking, Alphamon eased back into the comforts of rest, testing his lips for a moment. “Omegamon… Welcome back…” He murmured, the small clinks of metal revealing each shift to a better position on the bed. But with the armour, Omegamon gathered the Aloof Hermit would get up soon enough.

“Alphamon… Care to explain?” At the question, the black knight yawned behind his mask and sat up, his hands on the bed by his sides holding him steady before moving to pick up the digi-egg and lay it on his lap while his legs went over the bed.

“Mm. Right. I believe it is best you take a seat before I continue.” The Lord of the Empty Seat flattened the vacant spot on the bed beside him, a seat which the fusion took in silence.

“Well?”

“Well, where do I begin?”

“How about where did that ‘begin’?” Omegamon motioned towards the round object neatly tucked under the Aloof Hermit’s arms. The tone behind the question had the leader shoot a disappointed glare.

“ _They_ ,” Alphamon corrected “and _they_ are not mine… Nor yours for that matter.” Releasing the harsh gaze to drop it on the egg.

“Clearly.” Again, Alphamon noted the tone behind his partner’s voice, finding it was impossible to reason with the white knight without outlining everything first and foremost. A sigh drew apparent from the black knight.

“In short, this is… _was_ an old friend of ours… _Dexmon_ , to be precise.” At the name, Omegamon slowly raised his eyelids, switching his view from his lover to the egg in rapid succession. For a moment, the fusion thought he lost his sanity, but judging from the calm collected eyes of his partner, his shoulders laxed and his astonishment receded.

With his instincts still on guard, his next words drawled out. “Alphamon… why in the name of sanity is Dexmon within these walls?” At this, Alphamon returned his partner’s gaze, feelings of guilt and sympathy spoken through the line of sight.

“I’ve been looking for them, ever since I returned to my duties. His life given anew, separate from mine-”

“That is not what I asked. I ask you why did you bring it into the Royal Knights’ base operations when its very existence threatens the Digital World?”

“They’ve changed! They’ve been reformatted. I’ve confirmed anything and everything Yggdrasil programmed them to do have been removed.” The Aloof Hermit defended, unknowingly sliding his hand more over the egg as to shield it.

“Alphamon, its existence harbours a darker side of the X-Antibody than any other does. It took your life just to defeat it. What should happen if it does so again?”

“It won’t should **we** raise it right.” And like that, the mixture of Courage and Friendship was left astounded once more. His mouth hung ajar under the helmet, an expression which Alphamon could read despite the metal mask. Though unintentional, there lie hidden meaning behind the statement. One that baffled Omegamon and addressed the next step in their relationship.

Not long ago had they announced their relationship to the rest of the knights, met with some defiance of course, and only a few weeks later would Alphamon now presently suggest the idea of another major leap. To be mated is to imply the same rules of marriages (in human terms), only for their respective lifetimes. But since their destinies are forever bound towards the Royal Knights, for them both to agree to the relationship would refer to an eternal commitment; after each birth, death, and rebirth.

To have a child, was another subject entirely. And when the silence proceeded past the moment, the black knight glanced away with a nervous cough and a blush rising to his head.

“… I apologise. I shouldn’t have assumed you would agree to their custodianship with me. Our lives are too important and dire for the care of another life. I came to the same conclusion only a while ago as we-”

A gasp resounded in the silent room, Alphamon receiving the warmth of another palm over his own. And as he slowly pulled his gaze back to meet Omegamon’s blue, his breath held.

“You’ve said enough. If this is what you believe is the best, then I’ll accept it.” The white knight used his thumb and small finger and pried the gloved hand off the egg, lowering both of their limbs onto the bedding in-between.

Now it was Alphamon’s turn to be surprised, his digi-core stammering through the metal. It had been rare moments like this where the leader would find his mate’s other side. The side which showed how Omegamon really did try for this unusual relationship. _Cared_ for this relationship. Outside the more _intimate_ times.

“B-but, if we should do this, I want your own consent over this. Not just because you feel obliged to my decisions.” Alphamon fretted.

“And I believe in everything my mate believes. That is my destiny. If you truly think they can grow up differently, then I will offer as much support as I can. If you should ask me to fall off a cliff, I would without a doubt. If you wish to disband the knights, I will follow you through each step of the way. And if you should wish for my position as a guardian to the child, my digi-core is eternally yours.”

The Aloof Hermit sat with no words to stammer out. The blush enveloping entirely his head while Omegamon continued to lace their covered fingers (YES HE HAS FINGERS, GET OVER IT). And the longer their irises bore into each other, the more difficult it was to remain calm in the presence of the other.

So, he turned away to the egg, using his free hand to rub it a smudge bit more. Then a miracle happened. The object shifted in its spot on his lap, surprising the two knights. At first glance, they thought that everything was rushing almost too quickly, ideas of parenthood dreading on them in a couple of seconds only. But the next moment, the digi-egg returned to its still state.

Alphamon glanced up the same time Omegamon had, the two casting a look of worry before returning sights to the egg, which had resumed to move. Then Omegamon moved himself.

“May I?” Lifting his other hand as a clear indication of his intention.

“O-Of course.” The black knight stuttered, relieving his palm to the far side of the egg, providing enough room for the fusion to lay his palm over it, almost hovering for the fear of the egg’s shatter.

Upon first contact with the white knight, the round object stopped, inciting Alphamon now to relieve his own hand. And again, it returned to life after a moment. Upon movement, Alphamon was puzzled at the change and returned his limb the second after. The egg stilled. One more shared glance between the two silently suggested what both were beginning to theorize.

Both hands released the egg again, and once more, the shell continued. And as they remained off the egg, the warm body shook more violently. Then at an almost synchronous moment, the two dropped their palms and then the egg calmed.

At this sight and predicament, Omegamon returned to a few minutes prior, baffled by the miracle of life before it has even really begun. On the other hand, Alphamon laughed quietly, prompting a glance from the fusion. The chuckle died down before Alphamon spoke.

“It seems that it has already taken a liking to you.” The black knight observed, his smile evident behind the mask.

“ _They_.” Omegamon corrected, forcing another chuckle out of the Aloof Hermit.

“Yes, _they_.” Alphamon corrected.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was a crack-fic (can't really tell if still is) but there was so many more cameos in this one, but then I realized it wasn't what I wanted to write so soz for the major downfall in humor. Anyways, like always, Read and Enjoy!


End file.
